Beyond his Suffering
by yellowmichaela
Summary: After his botched revenge on L, B was sent to a asylum to help cure his diseased mind. But after a while the crowd gets boring and everyone knows that Beyond Birthday is anything but boring. "The only thing left that ties that child with her anymore" The kings long arm reached out and pointed directly between B's blood red eyes "Is the name that she gave him, Beyond Birthday"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Do you know Beyond Birthday? Yes, you more than likely heard the legend of the cold-hearted murderer that killed without remorse. The unforgiving headlines of a killer that L took on himself. The monster that lived his life revolved around L, at the man that slowly destroyed his life. B didn't always hate L, to be honest he quite liked L, He admired him, because he gave him something to look forward to, something that he could finally do to prove himself in the eyes of others. Until L turned right around and spit on the trust and respect that B held so highly of him.

But, that's not the whole story. Beyond Birthday was only a very young child when he got his first dose of what humanity was really like. He never got the love that he desperately needed, not by his parents, councilors, teachers, or anyone really. He never had any friends; his mother and father were deathly afraid of him. You see B, he wasn't what you could call an average boy that went to school and was popular with all the girls, he was lucky to finish the day without insults hurled his way. No, B liked things that modern day society would consider "Weird". B was an insomniac, and even when he could sleep, his dreams were plagued with nightmares. When he tried to make conversation, he spoke like a fully mature adult, even at the age of 4 and 5. When he was real young he would address people by their full name and would always mumble and ramble about numbers. B would go on for hours about numbers that no one else could see. B tended to become violent when things didn't go his way or if he got to frustrated. Lashing out was the only way that people would give him any sort of attention. B was ostracized by children and adults alike. B was never really considered "Normal" and that was perfectly fine with him.

At the age of 7, B was expelled from school for punching a girl in the face. Apparently, the girl, Lucy Nevins, made fun of B's name, then the way that he looked and so forth to get a reaction out of him. B didn't react at all, he didn't even look at her, and he never did. Not until Lucy tried to reach for him did B finally react. B screeched, loudly turned with angry eyes, pulled back his little fist and flung it forward with all his 7-year-old strength. It was more than enough to brake her nose. B's family was moved out by the end of the week.

At the age of 11, the neighbor's cat went missing. It was later found with its head, tail, and paws cut off in his mother's garden when she went to go plant her yearly flowers. B didn't deny anything, but he didn't say that it was him either. B was a very smart boy; so naturally he got away with it, abet some warranted speculation. While B was incredibly smart for someone his age, B never fit in, or did the "Normal" things that others would do. Sometimes he would just appear sitting on the couch or at the top of the stairs. B never really talked, he didn't have to he always was sitting at the dinner table when he was hungry, and when he wasn't he was in his room or outside sitting in the grass. Beyond scared his parents, He never asked for anything and never seemed to care what happened around him. Unless necessary, B's parents avoided him and sometimes he would catch him talking about him late at night. So, it was no surprise to learn that they were even afraid of talking to B, because they didn't want to upset him.

At the age of 12, B came home to an empty house. He walked into his parent's room to find it empty, the mattress was bare and the closet was cleaned out. They left while he was at school, no note or really anything at all was left behind. Beyond lived in that house alone for 2 and a half months, until B's savings had run out and the man for the electricity came to shut off his power. 2 weeks later B found himself in foster care. He didn't last long there. He broke a 14-year-old boy's wrist for pushing him into the wall and soon after that throwing anything he could get his hands on at anyone that came too close. 8 days later he was transferred to a different house, closer to his new shrink Mr. Toler.

When he entered 7th grade he got on the honor role, after taking the state-wide test. B was always a smart child, never failed a class and always got good grades. B didn't care, whatever to keep speculation off him. 3 weeks later a strange man came to the school. He said that he was going to have a special test for smart young children, and the winner wins a big prize. B wasn't that thrilled, why should he have to prove himself to someone that B didn't even know? In the end, B was found trying to sneak out of the school and brought back to the testing room and wasn't allowed to leave until it was done. To B, that test was easy, way too easy if you were to ask B. He knew that there was some kind of ulterior motive to why they were here to have people at his school take a test only people at his mental capability could solve, it was something that he thought about on the way back to the foster house. He got about half way back to the house before Quilish Wammy drove up beside him and rolled down his window.

"Hello, you're Beyond Birthday, right?" Quilish spoke to him. B walked on, not even looking at the man. The car sped up. "Mr. Birthday, I would like to have a word with you, if that's okay." He spoke again. B didn't even flinch his way. "My name is Quilish Wammy, and I represent a place where special young minds like yours can go, and I want you to be there." B turned his head so quickly that his raven hair fell into his eyes blocking Wammy view to them.

"Why?" B murmured. He was not special; he was a freak, a weirdo with red eyes. B felt that sudden frustration well up inside of him. Then as soon as it came the feeling left as if it was never there. B didn't care what happened as long as Quilish keep his hands to himself.

"My dear Beyond, you are smarter beyond your peers, don't you want to come to a place that will rightfully recognize your powerful mind?" Wammy asked. The car was stopped now, because B stopped too. His face never changed, but B was thinking. He doesn't have anywhere else to go, and trying to bear living with sniveling young pathetic children was almost too much. Then again, he was looking forward to his weekend with the houses pet rabbit. "If you want to, come back here at 8am tomorrow and I'll have everything set up for you if you decide to leave. I'm not forcing you Beyond; I want to challenge you, to see how good you really are at games." B was hooked, but he wasn't going to tell Wammy that. He wanted him to sweet it out a little, so without so much as a head nod he turned and left.

At 8am a black SUV rolled up to the corner that B was waiting at. All he took was what he would need, clothes, and his Swiss army knife fit snugly in his back pocket. The door opened and B got in without a word. Too bad that he didn't have more time, B just hopes that no one notices the smell from under the floorboards, a parting gift as he would call it. Bonnies agenized squealing was something that he will never forget.

B arrived at Wammy's house 18 hours later, after a delayed plane ride and 2 hours of sitting in a car. He wished he was still in japan, he did not like London, not the way they talked, or the wired way they drove, or their weird obsession with tea.

He met Roger first, _'He's a prick'_ B decided. It would be spot on if B had any say in the matter. When Roger introduced himself, B ignored him. B wasn't there to make friends he was there to experience an actual challenge. He did nothing but glare and stare at B when he didn't listen or answer him, so Roger grabbed B by his arm and shook him. B wailed and punched Roger in the throat; Roger gagged and let him go falling to the ground. B was hyperventilating grabbing at himself with his eyes wide. when Roger finally could breathe normally he glared hatefully at B.

"You just got here, and already you're going to be a trouble maker, when we are done here you are going to your room until dinner, if you don't you get no dinner. Do I make myself clear?" Roger growled out still clutching his throat. B was angry he knew that Wammy put in his files that he doesn't like to be touched, he knew! _Everyone_ knew! Then he had the gull to punish him!? B usually didn't get mad over trivial things like this, but the fact that he had that knowledge infuriated him. He was trying to provoke him! That has got to be it! When B didn't answer, Roger pointed at his face, not touching him this time. Good, B would have loved to bite that finger clean off. "I said do I make myself clear!" Roger said calmly with an undertone of anger just beneath the surface. If an answer is what Roger wanted then he would get one.

"Crystal~" B purred out. His lip was curled over his teeth in a wide terrifying smile. His eyes were wide and dangerous, no more like wild and frantic animal, looking everywhere yet, not moving. It frightened Roger, a 12-year-old boy should not have that smile or those eyes. They were eyes of a madman, of a person that had seen something horrible in his life like a war veteran. "I'll go straight there, _Roger_." And with that B left the room to make his way to his room that Wammy had directed him to when he passed him on the stairs.

None of them saw how B was still protectively clutching his arm across his chest.

"What's up with your eyes?" B slowly turned his head to the voice that had spoken. There was a boy around his age with short brown hair. The freckles on his cheeks and nose brought out his green eyes. He was just standing there, looking at him. B's been there for almost 6 months and he was the first one to talk to B, B had to give Allen credit though, no one willing considers his eyes and doesn't shudder with emotion.

"Nothing" B replied bored looking back down to his book clutched in his hands. When Allen didn't leave, B slammed his book closed and stood up to go back inside, Allen stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. B dropped his book and turned to punch him but, surprisingly, Allen ducked under his fist and spun to the side. Turning his head to look at Allen again, B glared. "Don't touch me." he growled. Expecting Allen to run away B was surprised when he laughed and backed away with his hands in the air.

"Okay, okay calm down there." Allen held out his hand. "My name is A." The newly dubbed A replied. B stared down at the hand, the one that's attached to the person that stared him in his eyes. Calmly B reached down to pick up his forgotten book tuck it under his arm and reached out a thin pale hand to A's and grasped it firmly in his.

"B"

When B turned 14 he met L for the first time. He was perfect, In every way. He was smart and reserved; he was one of the very few people that B admired. L was tall, well he would have been tall if he didn't have that stubble slouch when he walked, and his raven hair spiked in the back with his bangs almost covering is dark coal eyes. He had strong intelligent eyes, eyes that knew everything there was to know, the bags underneath them proved that much. B couldn't deny that L was kind of weird, but so was Albert Einstein and look how that turned out. The entire image of L Intrigued B so much that, eventually, he aspired to be L, so that's what B started to do. He would copy L's quirky habits to a T, the way he sat, the way he ate and held things. One thing that B never really had to copy was the way he looked, L had an uncanny resemblance to B. Slowly but surely L was becoming B's life.

B wasn't the only one that adored L; A did to, maybe even more. He didn't do the things that B would do, but he would through himself into work to make himself smarter, to make L notice him. B learned later that Wammy's house really was a special school, one that groomed extremely smart children to be the next L, and that's what A and B wanted, desperately.

B never saw L again, in person anyway. L would sometimes voice chat with everyone and answer their questions. B never asked any, but he listened. A was one of the kids that was at the front of the group to hear everything that was said, hanging on every word that fell out of L's mouth.

B hated A for that. A should be next to him talking to him! He knew A longer! He was A's friend, not L!

And so, A and B grew further and further apart.

It was 4 days after they all took the big test, the one that L was to look at and start them off on their quest to surpass L that they all got their results back. You can't surpass L! And B knew that, but he didn't think that A did. It took him a long time to find that out, B wanted to tell A, but he couldn't nonmatter how badly he wanted _his_ A back. Then B started to notice things about A, especially when the results came back. A seemed withdrawn and cold. when they would usually eat outside, A would never eat, or when he did get food would just poke it around the plate with his fork. At first B didn't notice, he was a teenager now and teens do tend to go through rebel phases.

Later B noticed that A always looked tired. B asked him what was wrong but he just brushed it off like it was nothing.

"It's nothing B."

B hasn't seen A for 2 weeks. He was worried, how could he not be? A was his best friend, losing him would be devastating. The last time that he did see A was when they were walking back to their rooms together.

He was eating alone again. Casting his eyes down to the plate of steak and potato's B sighed. It was lonely without A. Then there was scraping of a chair. B was going to glare at the fool that was trying to sit in A's chair, but when he turned to glare his eyes widened. It was A, but it wasn't A.

His eyes looked Haunted, dead. The bags under his eyes were dark purple and bruising with lack of sleep, his hair was upkeep and he was still in his pajamas.

Almost scared to look, and very hesitant B looked up and closed his eyes.

Afraid that if he opened them again he would see the numbers drop even lower.

B was frantic. He had to do something, but he didn't know what to do! He never had to deal with something like this before! He didn't care about other people, but A was not other people. A's numbers were so low now. So, so low. They were fluctuating, up and down, up and down.

Eventually they didn't go back up.

One week that's all the time that B had left with A. How was he supposed to help his only friend in a week? B is a genius; he could solve any problem you put in front of him.

So why couldn't he solve this one?

7 days left:

B seen more of A, surprisingly. A's actually talking to him! He's happy, but doesn't know how to show it. At lunch A eats all his food and when B goes to throw it away he trips and lands on his face and A laughs. Laughs! B didn't know what to do. Maybe he's getting better? Yes, B decides, A is getting better, and soon everything will be back to normal.

But B never did glance above his head that day, not once. He didn't need to because A was getting better.

Deep down B knew he was wrong.

The numbers were dropping faster now.

6 days left:

B caught A today. He was going to A's room to wake him up for breakfast, but when he got there A was sitting on the hard wood floor with a razor blade to his wrist. That explains why he started to wear long sleeves.

B ran over to him and threw the razor out of his hand, but before B could asked him why A's red rimmed eyes narrowed, A yelled at him and pushed him away.

Yelled? Why? what did B do wrong? He just saved A's life! A's not getting better, B decided. He never was.

The numbers plummeted.

5 days left:

B only let A out of his sight when he had to go to bed. The rest of the time, no one could look to find A without finding B there too. A hasn't apologized for yelling at B; really he hasn't even talked to B at all since yesterday. That's fine though, B talked to A even if he never said anything back. He wasn't leaving unless A pushed him away. B was going to go to Roger even though he hated him, but would it make A madder at him?

A fight broke out in B's mind. Should he go and possibly save the life of his best friend, but at the cost of their friendship, or not go and leave everything up to chance?

B never visited Roger.

4 days left:

Since B meet A, he hasn't played with anything. No more trying to hide the bodies after he was done playing with them, or having to worry about anything really. A was his outlet, his safe zone from everything. B realized that A couldn't be compared to anything.

Not even L.

3 days left:

A apologized today.

Since the day that A looked fearlessly into B's eyes, he didn't know it then, but they became best friends. B was never the type to show his feelings at all, but somehow A could see through every mask he tried to put up.

If only they had more time.

2 days left:

There was nothing B could do. He tried, really tried, but nothing worked. A never laughed, never smiled, he didn't really talk to anyone but B anymore. B was determined that he would make his last days the best days of his entire life.

They went outside to the park, and B bought them ice cream. A went along with him, mindlessly. Like a zombie.

When they got back B walked A up to his room and looked at his friend. B could see that A was tired, the bags under his eyes looked painful and he now had a permanent slouch when he walked and sat down. Like a broken man.

But they were only kids.

Last day:

B was scared to wake up. Hoping that time wouldn't start without him. Ridiculous.

When B went down stairs he met A sitting at the table.

"Hey" he whispered to A. A looked over to B with dull green eyes. He didn't sleep last night either.

"Hey, B" A spoke softly back. his gaze returned to his full plate of food.

"You should eat some food A; you're not looking to good." B urged. He pushed A's plate back towards him when he pushed it away from himself.

"Not hungry" A replied, his usual reply. B frowned and took a glance at A's numbers. Everyone had them, he knew that when those numbers ran to zero that person dies. A's numbers were dangerously low.

"okay"

Later, after class A and B walked next to each other. Turning the corner B shoved A out of the way of an oncoming fist aimed for A's head, B took the hit instead.

"B!" A called to him going to see if he was alright, before a hand pulled A back into the wall.

B was furious. How dare they! Getting onto his hands and knees he was going to kill them! Before he could, however, a foot landed on his back, forcing him to the ground his arms buckled and his head slammed into the floor. His vision went blurry, dark spots danced in his vision.

The last thing B saw was A reaching out to him with his name on his lips before one of the boy's fist smashed into his face, and everything went dark.

Hours later, B woke up in his room. Groaning he sat up and held his head. Gentle, but firm hands were placed over his forehead. B's eyes snapped open to see A's bruised eye and busted lip.

"Are you okay, B?" A asked quietly. B was instantly angry, even if his face didn't show it. With a short nod, B got to his feet and started to walk to the door. "Where are you going?" A asked, when B's hand was on the knob. Looking back at him B smiled that smile he hasn't smiled in a long time, the one that terrified everyone.

everyone but A.

"I'm just going to _play_ with them." B said before he heard a gasp and seen A's hand slam against the door firmly shutting it before B got out. "A..." B said warningly.

"You don't have to B, it's fine, don't worry about it. Plus Roger is dealing with it anyway." A said franticly, as he put more pressure of the door when B tried to open it again. B sighed.

"Why? why shouldn't I rip their God damn heads off!? You're my best friend A, how dare they hurt you when you already have such little time left!?" B's voice rose as he continued talking, his eyes were flashing dangerously in the light.

"B, what are you talking about? I said that it is going to be handled! Why are you still trying to go! B! Please stop! For ME!" A screamed at last when B got him out of the way. B froze half way out the door. Looking at A, Beyond sighed.

"Fine, just be careful from now on okay? Always have someone with you, never go out alone, B gets scared when B isn't with A okay?" B said reverting to a child's tone as he faced A once more.

"Yes, yes of course Mom." A smirked. B's eyes widened he smiled and made a joke? Eagerly B looked above A's head.

The numbers still counted down.

B seen right though A's plan. All he was doing was pretending that everything was fine when it wasn't. B's eyes never lie. For A's sake B said nothing about it. For the rest of the day they both sat and watched movies and played video games. Normal teenage boy things. B was happy even if it was all fake.

Later when it was time for lights out and the announcement came over the intercom B turned his head away so that A couldn't see the tears gathering in his red eyes. They said he only had hours left.

"I had fun today, B." A said when the game shut off and the only light in the room was the blue of the TV screen. Wiping his eyes, B nodded and turned to face him again.

"Yeah, B did too, A... B hopes that we can do this again sometime." B whispered quietly. If he talked to loudly he would start to cry again, but he had to be strong. For A. Standing up A turned looked down at B.

"So, do you want to walk me back to my room?" A asked him. B didn't answer his red eyes were somewhere over his head. "B? Hey listen I'll just go by myself I'll be fine I'll just run like you told me to okay, B?" When it seemed like B wasn't going to answer him A frowned, this was the last time he was going to see B, and he won't even answer him? "Okay B, I'll see you in the morning...B? I'm uh, sorry for the way I've been acting lately I hope that you won't worry about me anymore okay? I'll be alright; I'll see you in the morning." A smiled, a real genuine smile to B. Then he turned to leave, but a hand stopped him. That same hand pulled A down to were B was and he was surrounded by long arms in a hug. Some of B's hair tickled his mouth and nose as he whispered in his ear.

"please don't leave B… B is so lonely without A…" B whimpered into A's ear.

"What are you talking about B? I'm not going anywhere. Where would I go? You're all I have B." A whispered back rubbing his hand up and down B's back.

"Okay. Please be careful, don't go tripping down the hallway now-" B's words got cut off as a sob broke out of his throat.

"B-?" A started to question trying to pull away to look at him, But B covered it up with a cough. His arms tighten around A.

"I'm fine. I'm just really mad at those guys from earlier, that's all. Just- just know that if I could follow you to be you're going... I would be right behind you. That's what Best Friends do. Through thick and thin, right? A?" B whispered into A's ear. B held A for a few more moments before tightening slightly then letting go. B didn't look back up at A, he couldn't. He heard the movement of the beanbag chair as A stood up.

"Thank you, B. Thank you for always being there for me. I won't ever forget it. I'll see you in the morning B." With a little hesitance A turned and walked to the door opened it and with one last glace at B's slouched over shaking frame he softly closed the door behind him.

B sat in that room for hours. He sat so still, when Roger peeked his head in the room he didn't notice him. After the door shut the only thing that you would've seen was the face of Beyond Birthday lit up in the blue light of the TV screen with tears falling down his face.

B never saw A again.

They ruled it suicide.

Then nothing, because the house was a secret A didn't even get a normal burial. His room was cleaned, and it was like he was never even there. It was like A only really existed inside B's mind.

He's the only one that would truly remember him, as him Allen Hanker, not as A, L's Guinea pig.

Lawliet, how he hated that name now.

Time passed 3 or 4 months, something like that, B didn't care. About anything. The dark circles under his eyes now replaced the makeup in its place. His raven hair was long and untrimmed, and his eyes were dead. B never really left his room, Not after A left. Roger brought food to his room when he refused to go down to eat with the rest of the kids. All he did was breath, eat, sleep, and stare at the wall.

B was lost.

Shoving the shovel into the ground, B whipped the sweat and some blood off his forehead as he turned to the two lumps wrapped in black sheets. Pulling the first one into the hole B thought of what just happened 3 hours ago...

 _A now, 15-year-old Beyond Birthday was walking down the empty hallway with a purpose. No one would stop him, he had to wait for quite a while, but finally it was the time._

 _B ended up at a door. Without even knocking B kicked the door open and the two figures yelled. One cried out from a punch to the face, and the other a kick to the diaphragm._

 _20 minutes after B drug them out into the forest out back B waited until they wake up._

 _For 2 hours B cut, slashed, punched, kicked, bit, tortured Jonathan Burke, and Henry Pide relentlessly._

 _Jonathan Burke's body was the worst, he was the one that punched A. One of his eyes were gone, the other swollen shut. Both his arms were broken in multiple spots, and four of his fingers bent the wrong way. His legs weren't broken but black from the wire that B had wound around each leg until the blood circulation stopped in them. He wouldn't stop screaming after he got the gag out of his mouth so B removed his tongue for him. He had multiple burses and cuts on his cheek. B killed Jonathan Burke with multiple strong punches to the diaphragm until B heard the satisfying crunch of his rib cage, and watched with wide glee as the broken ribs punctured his lung and heart and very soon he spasmed until his heart stopped beating._

 _Henry Pied was at least a little more recognizable. Henry Pide's face was covered in cuts, small and large. One ear was completely gone, and a large chunk of his nose was gone. B pulled out all his teeth and cut off all his fingers and toes. His body was covered with bite marks and dark bruises. One leg had every bone in it shuddered, one arm was dislocated. Henry Pied died from blood loss._

 _Patting the soil with the flat side of the shovel over the new grave, B looked up and glared at the Moon with his crazy murderous red eyes and blood splattered face with his twisted smile. Jonathan Burke and Henry Pide were the first of many more murders to come._

Moonlight shined down a small figure staring at the sky. His clothes were dirty from the mud and blood that wasn't his. In his hand he held a shovel and the other, a small piece of paper. He was standing next to a newly covered grave.

For the longest time B thought that it was his fault that A died, then he got thinking. It wasn't his fault it was L's.

Everything led back to L.

A was there to be the next L.

He wanted to be the next L.

He worked so hard to be the next L.

The man that denied him that dream was L.

l, L, _L_ it ALWAYS led back to L.

L was going to pay, even if B died trying to make that happen, He swore that night glaring at the sky.

Then after he avenged A, B can finally go to were A went, and they can play video games again.

"Poor Lawli, Poor poor Lawli…. B's coming Lawli and when B finds Lawli… Lawli's gonna pay for hurting A… B promises."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _'It's cold...' B thought to himself. His eyes opened and he was met with white. When his eyes cleared, he was confused. 'Where am I?' B thought. The snow fell in soft drifts that blew his raven locks into his face. The frigid air froze his exposed nose and he brought a mitten covered hand to rub the chill away._

 _He was dressed all up in winter clothing, but for some reason he was still cold. Looking up B saw low waving branches that swung with the breeze. The sky above was blanketed with whitish gray clouds that blocked out the sun and the warmth._

 _"B!" Jerking his head back around to look in front of him he saw a lake, a large lake. Snow covered ground surrounded it and the lake was frozen. Seemingly endless._

 _"B!" again with that voice! There! In the middle of the lake stood alone figure with their arm in the air, like it was waving at B. No that can't be right, people don't like B, was this person trying to mock him? But that voice sounded so familiar. Like, like he heard it somewhere before, almost like-_

 _"B!" Irritating! B got to his feet. He was going to see what this person's problem was. And maybe another body to put into the ground. His smile stretched across his face, as his boot covered feet crunched in the freshly fallen snow stalking his new pray. B looked to the lone figure again, the person was still standing there in the middle of the lake with their arm high in the air, like they knew him or something. Which is not right nobody knows who Beyond Birthday is. His smile faltering slightly B stepped onto the lakes edge._

 _As he got closer the figure became more defined. He, now dubbed as male, was dressed in pajamas with no shoes or socks on with a night cap carelessly tossed over his mess of brown hair. 'How is he not cold?' B thought. He was smiling at something, B looked behind him, nothing was there. He was looking at him. Looking back at the boy, B noticed that his arm was still frantically waving at him even though he was less than 20 feet in front of him. Taking a few more steps forward the boys arm fell and his smile dropped._

 _"B?" His voice was now disbelieving, as if he wasn't calling him 5 seconds ago, like he couldn't believe that he was there. Nodding B took another step closer his smile gone and his pace no longer threatening, but the boy's voice stopped him again. "Is-is that you B? Really truly you?" The boy almost sounded disgusted now, B couldn't really blame him though, he has done some horrible things. Opening his mouth to talk B was cut off. "How could you, B? I thought that we were friends?!" B took a step back as the ice under the boy was cracking, not that he noticed. The boy's eyes were filled with malice, hate, anger, and… sadness? "You call yourself my friend! What kind of friend forgets about me, B!" The ice was cracking more violently now, surrounding the boy and some ice dropped into the lake behind him._

 _B was at a loss for words. He didn't know this boy and he was talking to him like he- ah! No, it can't be! There is no way! His eyes! They look so familiar, the haunted green eyes cut though B like a knife._

 _"This is your fault B; YOU did this to me!" He screamed at B. With every word spoken the hole behind him grew bigger and bigger. By now the boys cap had fallen off and fell into the lake behind him sinking to the deep dark bottom, his hair was wild and untamed that blew around aggressively as the wind picked up and the snow felt like needles on B's face and neck. B's eyes were wide and unseeing; he was completely dumbfounded. He was yelling at B, yelling!_

 _'What is that!' B thought as he focused on the growing hole behind him, there was something floating to the top. It was slow at first, then faster._

 _"YOU SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND, B!" Then everything changed. The thing that was slowing creeping to the top of the lake now sprung out and the force knocked B to his back. Sitting up B saw the boy flicker, the rope that rose out of the water was now around his neck. First it was the boy with tortured green eyes glaring at B, his hands in his hair pulling it out by the roots. Then it was a boy with only half his body lit up with blue light. His eyes were kind understanding eyes. Back and forth they switched, words garbled together._

 _"It's okay, B I'll s- ITS YOUR FA- thank you for always be- YOUR A TERRIBAL FR- I had a lot of -" Then it stayed on the boy that was pulling at his hair. "WHY!" he screamed. B never heard a scream like that before, so full of suffering and agony. Then the rope tightened its hold and the boy was pulled into the lake. B lurched to his knees. Reaching, fingertips grazing his._

 _"A!"_

"A!" B screamed, lurching from his bed. His arm was stretched out in front of him, and tears fell from his large coal colored eyes. Then B brought his hand to cover his face so he could peer out from in between his fingers, and he laughed. It was a short laugh, but one that was filled with sorrow and pain, and a little hysteria.

 _'Again, with that dream'_ B thought to himself. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, B brought his arms above his head and stretched. Standing up B looked around his room. Same old walls, same old floor and barred window. _'Tch, figures'._

B's been here for 8, long insufferable years. He failed, and every day was like a hot pole in his chest, he failed his best friend. But not for long. B, before his first run in with L, thought that he had everything under control that he would finally get the revenge that A deserved, but then that damn Naomi Misora got in the way and screwed everything up.

At first B was going to make a case that L would never be able to solve, and at the end B could finally rest with A, but she had to go and put out the fire! L was supposed to know that it was B, but would never be able to find him, because he was to die with a different name! He wanted L to go insane with the case that he could never solve, he wanted L to look for him until he killed himself from the unbearable insanity that pledged B mercilessly every day. Now, because that didn't work and it just got him locked up in the crazy house, B was just going to have to murder him. That is the only way that B could actually come up with.

"Hey freak! Get up its rec time!" That was John Grend, a 40 something dick that always picked on B. When B didn't move, he hit the metal door with his baton. "Hey, you hear me freak! I'm talking to you!" John said. B moved his head to stare into his eyes. _'Ha...Not long at all...'_ B thought.

B walked over to the door and slid his hands through the slot so that he could put the hand cuffs on B's wrists. B tried not to flinch when he touched him. Moving away from the door B heard the symmetric sound of the locks clicking for the door to open. When the door did, open B walked into the hallway and had to glare at John when he went to grab his arm. B got to walk into the rec room without being touched.

After settling down into his favorite chair with his knees to his chest B picked up the newspaper that was sitting in front of him. Just glancing at the first page B almost had a tantrum right there. His hands clutched the paper with so much force that his fingers had ripped holes through it. His teeth gnashed together and his sock clad toes gripped the edge of the chair, because if he didn't B would have murdered everyone in that room without a second thought.

 _"Quilish Wammy, famous inventor and founder of the famous Wammy's House died yesterday afternoon from a mysterious heart attack. Is this another work of Kira?"_ The head line broadly stated. It's not the fact that the old man died it's that if he's dead then L's dead to, but they won't put that in the newspaper. That made B's blood boil, L WASNT SOPPOSED TO DIE YET! He had _years_ left. This has put B's plans back, he needs to act, _now_.

Glancing up B noticed that there were only 2 guards in the rec room, John and a girl named Sadie Hads. _'She must be new'_ B thought. B stood and walked to the next table picking up his weapon of choice. Glancing at the clock B noticed that it was the first break of the day. Good, He's going to have a 20-minute head start. Walking over to John B glanced above his head. 2 years, 38 minutes and 13 seconds left. Oh well no one will miss him anyway.

Noticing B's approach John reached behind him to lightly fondle the handle of the baton. After B stopped walking John pulled out the baton and grabbed B by his arm. B screeched and his eyes went wide. B leaned back and brought his foot up high enough to kick John in the stomach and hard enough to push him away. John stumbled back but did not fall, he caught himself and was going to attack B, but never got the chance. B's powerful fist sent him crashing to the floor.

Before John could even blink B was on top of him straddling his waist with his hands high over his head ready to plunge the small pencil into the softness of his throat. Bringing the small object down B plunged it into his throat and relished in the sounds of his garbled screams. John gagged and tried to push B away, but B was stronger and finished raking the pencil across his throat. Looking down to John B wore a sadistic smile on his face. B's eyes widened and his mouth opened with an insane laugh falling from his lips. His numbers were falling so incredibly fast! Oh, how B missed this! The terror of their faces and their pleading eyes. B revealed in it. He _drowned_ in it, never wanting to surface again.

B almost missed the terrified shriek that came from the other side of the room. Tearing his eyes form John's, now dead, body B seen Sadie trying to open the door that was always locked. _'New indeed.'_ B thought. John and the personnel from the office were the only ones with keys to the rec room door. Glancing at the clock B sighed, he's taking too long. Reaching around John's dead body B unclipped the keys off his pants.

"B is sorry, did B scare you? Is Sadie looking for these?" B asked quietly, as he gracefully stood up from the lump of flesh and bones that was once a man to look at Sadie's back. Sadie slowly turned to see B with the keys dangling from his pointer and thumb. B's eyes were still wide and blood thirsty his smile never wavered, but his voice was calm and composed, but almost childlike. Her face was beautiful, Her Blue eyes were wide and terrified and her mouth was open with her ragged breathing. Her body was pressed to the door and tears streamed down her terrified face.

"Please, please don't hurt me. I'm only an intern, I don't work here!" Sadie said hysterically, eyes wild. B's smile only widened threatening to break the confides of his face as he started to walk towards her as he unlocked his handcuffs making them clatter to the floor, causing her squeak. _'Beautiful'_.

"You don't have to worry Sadie; B won't hurt you if you do as B say's okay?" B mussed. It was becoming so hard not to wrap his hands around her pretty neck _, 'So tempting, but… no I need her.'_ Slowly Sadie nodded and B reached out a hand to gently stroke her head. She was terrified! And it was Beautiful. "Now Sadie all you have to do is get me out of here and I may let you go, Okay?" Calming down somewhat over his fresh kill B lost his childlike speech pattern. Oh! Those eyes! "Good, now when I open this door you're going to walk in front of me all the way to the door and we are going to get in your car and you will drive me away from here understand? If you in any way try to get help, I'll just snap your pretty neck and take your keys anyway, you have to understand you would've died if you had the keys. You are nothing special." B whispered to her. He turned past her and unlocked the door and then forced her in front of him. "Don't be stupid."

Walking down the hallway at a leisurely pace B made sure to keep his head down and a good grip on her long brown hair. Reaching the security gate, Sadie pressed the buzzer and waited for the com to come on.

"Hey Sadie, is everything alright? I heard some commotion but I thought that you would have everything under control, you have John there to help you out though so I'm not that worried." The intercom blasted loudly. When Sadie didn't answer, B pulled her hair tighter. "Hey Sadie, ... Who's that with you? He looks like a patient, what's going on? Do you need help?" The voice said again. B's hand was punishingly tight in her hair now. She tried not to cry she was so frightened. What could she do? She didn't want to die! The words _'Don't be stupid'_ keep repeating in her head.

"Uh, No I'm fine Gin, just taking him out to the yard, he earned it after he helped me clean the rec room yesterday. Don't worry I'm just tired and still kind of hungover from Jessica's party last night." Sadie explained with a calm and steady voice that was completely the opposite of what she was feeling. Just for good measure Sadie flashed a smile to the camera and held up her badge. "So, yeah the warden said that he only gets an hour so please open the gates?" Sadie said with a look of fake sadness that really wasn't all that fake. The sound of the doors buzzing rang through the hallway. B didn't make a sound. He acted like a ditz, slouching more than usual and bobbed his head as if it were hard to keep awake, but always made sure that his face never showed.

"Yeah, okay see you later then." The voice cut off and B shoved Sadie through the door. The hand in her hair was now gone replaced with it on top of her head. There it sat as it slowly pets the top of her head like a dog.

"Excellent job, now we just need to get to your car. You're doing a fantastic job Sadie, keep it up." B said to her as he moved his hand to rest at the small of her back. The walk to the parking lot was slow. She was so scared and wanted to scream for help, but what good would it do? If she wasn't fast enough this guy was going to kill her! She dropped her head in shame. She was so weak; she could do nothing. A rough pull of her hair made her snap her head back up and nod at some questionable stares that she got.

Sadie guided B to a small silver four door Saturn at the edge of the parking lot. B opened the driver's door for her and helped to buckle her in. Then got in the back seat, only to lay on the ground, and toss a blanket over himself to make it look like he wasn't even there. Before she could even start up the car B spoke up.

"Now is the easy part. All you have to do is drive through the checkpoint and away we go. Don't screw this up, you have done a brilliant job already I might not kill you. Believe me Sadie I'm really thinking about it. Anyway, if you make any motion that I'm back here I'll kill you and the person that you told, then I will find your family and kill them too. I'm not kidding around here; I have waited to long for a mere slip of a girl to fuck things up for me." B whispered. The blanket didn't move at all, if Sadie didn't know that he was already there she would have thought that it was just a blanket back there. She knew that he was serious, he just killed John and then manically laughed over his body like it was nothing. He really was a dangerous man.

"If- if I do this you'll let me go- right!? I did everything you told me to I won't tell anyone, I promise." Sadie answered back, holding back tears as she reached to start the car. B didn't answer her, but he did punch the seat when she started to cry. She wiped her tears immediately.

 _"Don't be stupid"_

The first gas station that Sadie saw B told her to stop at. So, she stopped and turned the car off. She was ramrod straight afraid of moving too much.

She did good, B had to give her that much. She didn't seem suspicious at all, she smiled and talked for a little bit and then they left. To top it off she followed almost every order that he had given her to a T. _'Good girl'_ B thought _'Maybe she'll have some use after all'._

Slowly, B moved back the blanket, so that he could see out of the car. No one was there, that was good. Sitting up B glanced at Sadie. She was sitting in her seat straight and her eyes were steady. The only thing that was wrong was the cell phone open on the dash.

"Tch" B lunged over the center council and bashed Sadie's head against the window. She let out a painful shriek as her face connected with the glass. Grabbing the phone B climbed over to sit in the passenger seat of the car going through her phone with one hand buried in her hair and the other reading the messages that she was sending.

 **From: Me**

 _Hey mom I just thought tht I would tell u tht I love u._

 **From: Mom**

 _I love you too honey. Is everything alright?_

 **From: Me**

 _Yeah, mom I just don't tell u enough, sorry._

 **From: Mom**

 _Okay, honey you know that I'll always be there for you. :) What are you doing this Sunday? Your dads coming all the way from America to celebrate your brother's birthday._

So, she was texting her mother. She lied and did exactly what B told her not to do. She should be punished for her lies and her insubordination, but this does present an opportunity for B.

"Where do your parents live?" B asked. Gently he untangled his hand from her hair. Sadie started to cry. _'Tch, figures'_ B thought to himself.

Sadie didn't answer for a while. She didn't know how too. She was stuck in a stuffy car with a crazy person and no one is going to know for at least for another hour or so. Why her? What did she do that was so bad, she always made it to work on time and made sure that she was never late paying her bills. Sure, she maybe skipped out on visiting family and lied to escape there so called _'Game night'_. That didn't warrant this though. Did it? A soft tug on her hair brought her back to reality. Why can't she do anything right?

"What. I-I'm sorry I didn't hear y-you." Sadie replied. The man sitting next to her was holding her phone ' _When did he get that?'_ Shooting a glare her way she cringed into the door as far as she could.

"I asked" B said slowly, as if talking to a child. "Where do your parents live? Next time listen up girl."

Oh god! Not her family! Anything but that! Sadie didn't know what to do. She knew that she couldn't lie, he knew everything, it would be like trying to lie to a living lie detector. She couldn't tell him that her parents live 3 hours away from here. She couldn't put her 8-year-old brother at risk, He was going to be 9 tomorrow and she was going to be bringing in a crazy murderer into her home! He would be in danger.

"Uh… No. They live in Nagasaki. I was going to visit them tom-" She was cut short. When did the window crack?

"You know what they say about habits? The longer that you do them the harder it is to break them. You tuck your thumbs into fists when you lie, and you bite your bottom lip when you're nervous. I'm not incompetent I see everything. Next time you lie I'm going to rip your tongue out of your mouth. From your lie, I can conclude that they live in the area. So, listen close. Firstly, I'm your new fiancé from London that you have been seeing and you are bringing me to see them for the first time. Second, if you are in anyway suspicious I'll kill your family in front of you then kill you. Thirdly I'm going to be staying with you for several undetermined months until I have everything that I need. Lastly, if for some reason, you need to address me call me Rue Ryuzaki. Now that everything is covered, clean your face. We need to be presentable to the new in-laws now don't we." B tossed a napkin that he found in her face and pulled the strap around his body sitting with his feet on the floor. His fingers were flying across the phone clutched in his hands. A sick smile on his face.

 **From Me:**

 _Yeah, tht sounds great! Can't wait, Be there soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Light Yagami was on top of the world. Figuratively though, but he might as well be. L was dead! No more obstacles to get over no more cautiousness to worry about. Really what was there _to_ worry about? There was no one to stand in his way, no one was remotely smart enough to think that it is him that's Kira. After all he is working on the case to, well, find _himself_.

Light had to physically hold himself back from laughing when he caught L in his arms, He couldn't let himself get caught so close to being free, so he sat there with L in his arms and let him know that it was _HIM!_ Light Yagami, Kira, God that finally got to beat the great L himself. His eyes were Light's favorite part about his death. They were so filled with betrayal so full of hate and loathing. It truly was a sight to see.

 _"Sorry to interrupt your regularly scheduled program this is an important safety alert. Please note that Last night at 8:37am one Beyond Birthday had broken out of the sunny Hill Asylum after killing a John Grend. Police still don't know how he had gotten out of the asylum, but they plead with residents to please be cautious when leaving your home until this man is caught."_

The picture of the man that had just died less than a week ago, was now glaring at Light. L was standing there with his black hair that was straighter than normal and that fell to his shoulders. He was still hunched over like always, but something was different. L was smiling. No, no... It wasn't just smiling, his lips pulled up so far across his face that it looked like the corner of his mouth touched his ears. The dark bags under his eyes were as dark as ever and his eyes- HIS EYES! This is- it's not L, but he could be a complete carbon copy. His eyes were so wide and dark, so soulless. This was not L. The picture that was shown was of a man that just got done laughing. That was a picture a murderer right after he killed someone, someone in the throes of ecstasy. His eyes were so wide and empty there was nothing there, no compassion, no happiness or mercy.

 _"8 years ago, Mr. Birthday was caught after he tried to take on the famous L. He is the perpetrator behind the LA BB Murder cases. After he was sent to trial he plead insanity, and Beyond Birthday was sentenced to Sunny Hill Asylum for life, until he broke out that is. That is all we have on this right now, so please stay inside and keep someone with you always. We will keep you updated as we get more on this story, please be safe and have a good night."_

What is there to do? Light thought about this... Maybe this is karma biting Light in the ass. No... but if not that then what could it be? Light stared at this

 _Beyond Birthday._

He's nothing special. Light thought to himself. Just another low life criminal that just so happened to look like L. But to just be safe, Light pulled out his Death Note and carefully wrote down Beyond Birthday recalling the horrifying look alike L photo and smiled at a job well done.

B knew that something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut. There was a subtle feeling of uncertainty flowing within him. The thing is there was nothing going wrong at all. Everything turned out like it should have and him and Sadie made it to her parents' house before noon.

 _Thankfully, her parents were almost completely stupid and only lightly scolded Sadie for not introducing B to them earlier as her "Fiance". After that B easily fell into routine, the guest room was all set up for Sadie and B to stay for as long as they needed to._

 _They ate dinner in silence, well silence on B's part, as he didn't talk much but for the occasional 'yes' 'thank you' and 'you're welcome'. Sadie was a nervous wreck and B could see that, but as long as she didn't say anything, or do anything stupid, he wouldn't do anything either._

 _Later that night when everyone was done eating B and Sadie sat silently in their room. Sadie kept quiet for a while as she sat at the end of the bed. B stood for a while looking out the window not really saying anything either._

 _"You should sleep; normally people need an average of 8 hours of sleep a night." B said suddenly not turning his head or moving at all. Sadie jerked off the bed in surprise and turned to look at B._

 _"Uh… what about y-you? Don't you need to sleep to? I-I can sleep on the floor if you want the bed…" Sadie trailed off as she pulled some of the blankets off the bed and a pillow to make a bed on the floor. B chuckled. Turning to face Sadie, B's large red eyes looked her over._

 _"You did an excellent job today; you only messed up one time, that warrants punishment, but ultimately, it worked out for me in the end. I applaud you for that. You do not need to worry about me, I do not sleep very often, so please sleep on the bed." B answered in a quiet voice. If Sadie didn't know better she would've thought, he was talking just like a normal person. Matter of fact he acted normal all day ever since we got to her parents' house, that was such a dramatic change to how he was acting this morning after he killed John, just thinking about it gives her the chills._

 _"Uh…. a-are you s-sure?" She asked in a shaky voice. She never got to read the file on Beyond Birthday, but now she is starting to understand why only the infamous L could take him on. He could change on a flip of a dime; he was like a chameleon imprinting on whoever he can to be less suspicious._

 _"Sleep." At B's demanding tone Sadie jumped back into the bed and pulled the covers to her chin and clenched her eyes shut, eventually falling into a restless sleep._

 _As Sadie was sleeping, B was thinking, plotting things against Kira. He didn't move from that spot by the window, it's been so long since he could enjoy the night sky. B knew that he had to be careful, this Kira person could kill with just a face and a name and they all died the same way heart attack. He also needs to be as quick as possible his name and face will be out soon, but because of his_ special _connection with Wammy's house he figured they would have to go through a lot of paperwork and lots of dead ends before they can put his face on the news._

 _This house was safe for now, maybe for another couple of months, but after that he would have to move. Taking a glance at Sadie, B wondered if he would have to kill the girl, she did help him and only had one minor slipped up. 'no' B decided. She wanted to live and had a lot to live for, she wouldn't be that stupid as to betray him. A small smile lifted the corner of his mouth. She would be his pawn, his piece on the chessboard that Kira didn't know about. She was already very easy to manipulate and it seems like she has a very low tolerance for pain, so a couple good placed punches here and there when she doesn't behave will mold her into the perfect obedient dog that he would need. Satisfied with himself B watched the night sky until the morning sun started to peak over the horizon._

B found it weird that the feeling of being watched never ended even when he knew that no one was watching. The weight of the unknown held him down all day and made him incredibly anxious. B was not scared of anything, but being in the dark about something always made him uneasy.

B and Sadie were out in town shopping for the things that B would need while he stayed with Sadie's parents a few days after his 'absence' from the asylum. He made sure to have Sadie's alibi all laid out for her before the sunlight even broke through the window. She took the new rules and cover story, that B took her and knocked her unconscious after driving several miles in the opposite direction, in stride and that's why B didn't know if she was in shock, or if she had just gone mad like him. She didn't seem nervous at all, she almost seemed happy in a way. B would never understand normal people.

So, when B walked out the dressing room after trying on the new clothes that Sadie had insisted that he try, he was surprised to see his face on the news. B froze and Sadie stopped with him to look up at the screen. There he was in all his glory. It was right after he tried to kill himself and he was feeling particularly upset and angry that day, and he let his face show it.

"Oh no… Rue, are- are you alright?" Sadie asked him gently. B didn't know how to respond; his mouth fell open in shock. Why does all this happen to _him_? Why can't anything ever go right?

The weight of the unknown fell on B again and it felt heavier than ever. His shoulders slumped and he felt his eyes start to sting. They were burning with unrivaled fury, not only did Kira rob him of his revenge on both Naomi and L, but now HIM! The famous Kira! How was he supposed to face A now? He would be a failure all over again. He would die for nothing! IT ISN'T FAIR! B's life is never fair; it hasn't been since the day he was born with these accursed red eyes!

He screamed then. Because the pain was all too much. His heart _hurt_. The feeling of failure and sadness was pounding away at his poor abused heart, and that's why he locked it away. B was so tired of hurting. He couldn't think, only feel. He felt the cold floor on his face. He felt the hands pushing, _pushing,_ on his chest. He felt softness on his lips.

Then, he heard. He heard everything like he was coming up out of water. First there was the screams, then the shouts for an ambulance. He could hear Sadie screaming his name, ' _Rue! RUE! WAKE UP!'_. He didn't want to wake up, he wanted everyone to be quiet. The pain was starting to go away and the pounding on his heart was slowing down. He couldn't see anything, NOTHING! No numbers, no faces! Then he realized.

 _'Oh… I'm dying…'_. B knew now. Kira killed him, way before he even knew that B was a threat. What a sad excuse of a man B was. Killed by a coward that didn't even have the guts to take a life with his own hands! B DID! He remembers every single person that he killed. His hands were stained with their blood, their names engraved in his mind. Kira was a coward… he doesn't have the right to call himself a _God._ B should be the one to knock him off his self-made throne and knock his cardboard crown to the floor, But now he can't, because he's dead. Beyond Birthday died on the convenience store floor with Sadie's hand clutched in his. What a sad way to go.

Then, there was the sound of a mocking laughter.

 _"Hello Beyond Birthday… you are quite early don't you think?"_


End file.
